


In the silence of a snowfall.

by Cor321



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Henry Pov, M/M, Soft Feels, coming home, enjoy my sleepy words, this is so so so SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: After a long trip across the pond, sometimes all Henry needs is a moment to breath and certain someone.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	In the silence of a snowfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Elaine and Beth for giving me the inspiration to actually write this fic!!! You are both so wonderful!
> 
> Also thank you Clare for beta-reading this fic your encouragement is invaluable!!

It was the 26th of November, it had been an unseasonably warm year so they had gotten a lot of rain in New York, but no snow. Snow was something that Henry adored, in England it was more slush and rain than actual snow. When he had made the partial move to New York to run the charity office, the winters in New York was something he had looked forward to.

Henry had been in Europe for a whole month, fulfilling his responsibilities on the other side of the pond. It felt odd. After spending so much time living with Alex this past year the time apart felt like whiplash. Back was the insomnia and nightmares, the texting at all hours of the day and night. It was even more unfortunate because Alex was in his first semester of law school, so there was no way he could join him even for a portion of his tour around the UK. He was thankful that he was able to work it out with his mum that he would only need to do a shortened 4 week tour. 

He was back in New York now, and it felt like a fresh breath of air being on American soil. His heart ached slightly less the closer he got to home. He had landed around 6 pm, and even though Henry was dreadfully tired, there was something in him that stopped him from getting even a wink of sleep. He figured it was his body’s way of telling him that he needed to see Alex first, to feel that comfort and security that had been gone for so long. But Alex was at Uni until 9 pm, 3 whole hours of staring at the wall, too tired to do anything productive, but too wound up to sleep. He tried watching Great British Bake Off, and his mind was racing too much to even enjoy the mindless television. 

By 8:30 he knew he desperately needed to get out of the apartment and try to clear his mind. So he texted Shaan, telling him he would be taking a walk to the park close by. Shaan messaged back saying that one of the new PPOs they were training, Riley, would be there at a distance should he need anything. 

When he got outside it felt like he could finally breathe without feeling suffocated. His nerves hadn’t totally settled, but it was a step in the right direction. The walk to the park was comfortably silent, the sounds of New York white noise he barely registered. It was a beautiful winter night and as he was walking snowflakes started to fall. The snowflakes were a different breed here than they were in the UK, these snowflakes were light and fluffy, creating a soft blanket over the New York landscape.

He stood there, with his eyes closed and breathed in the soft winter air as snowflakes fell softly on his face. He heard the crunching of snow from behind him, he figured it was Riley coming to tell him something. He kept his eyes closed though, soaking up the last few moments of serene snowfall.

“I’m at school all day and I have to walk all the way to the park to see you?” He heard a voice say from behind him. Henry’s breath got caught in his throat, it definitely was not Riley.

“Alex,” He breathed out, turning around to see Alex standing there, looking stunning in the moonlit sky. The smile on Alex's face is a dichotomy from the obvious bags under his eyes. The exhaustion of midterms and irregular sleep are obvious, but Henry thinks he has never seen anything so beautiful.

Henry’s feet moved without him even thinking, and moments later, his fingers carded through Alex’s hair as he closed the last bit of distance between them. The moment their lips touched it felt like all of the tension he was carrying in his body floated away. Alex had always felt like coming home, even before they had lived together. But this was different, it felt like he was coming up for air after being underwater.

They broke apart, foreheads resting together as they caught their breath.

“Welcome home baby.” Alex whispered. 

_ Home. _ Home used to mean England, it used to mean Bea and Pez. Now home could be summed up in one word, or rather one name. Alex was home.


End file.
